1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for a golf training, practice, and coaching device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of golf assistance devices had been invented. For example, Golf ‘Swing For Accuracy’ Mat U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,716 patented Apr. 29, 2003 shows a device having a mat and a pair of connecting arms holding ball targets that assist the user in improving a golf swing. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,716 is incorporated herein by reference.
Additionally, a variety of motion sensing contraptions have been devised for golf training purposes. Some golf swing sensing devices have tracked a golf ball for determining and analyzing swing characteristics. These golf swing sensing devices with golf ball tracking allow virtual display of a golf ball flight path for allowing indoor golf simulation and golf practice.
A variety of golf simulation games have been created for virtual golf indoor simulation. However, the mechanical input apparatus has not been as advanced as the improvements in graphics and golf ball flight calculation. Currently, given the input, golf simulation can calculate flight of a golf ball accounting for many factors such as spin, initial velocity, club head speed, golf ball type, and wind. Unfortunately, the mechanical input apparatus has been lacking. Some systems use a tracking device for tracking the initial path of a golf ball to determine initial velocity, and direction. These systems, while they provide an excellent processing of input information, do not fare well in accounting for the ball spin and club face impact angle. So while algorithms are well developed based on fundamental physics, development of a mechanical input apparatus has been lacking in comparison.